I'll Change For You
by meh is bored
Summary: Lucy see's Loke cheating on her AGAIN. This time though, she ends their relationship. What will Loke do to make everything alright again? *OOC-ness and I wasn't thinking straight*


**Warning: OOC-ness and I was on sugar.**

* * *

Ugh, there he goes again, making out with another girl when he told me to meet up with him. It makes me wonder sometimes why I ever told him I loved him. I stood there frozen in place watching them waiting till he noticed me. It took him at least two minutes to finally notice me. When he saw the hurt in my eyes, he quickly left the girl and ran up to me.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," he apologized.

I fought back the tears that dared to drop and wiped them off my face, "Is this the surprise you wanted to show me? That you found another girl and you wanted to make out with her in front of me?"

He looked surprised and just confused, "What, no. Lucy, you've got to believe me. I really don't know what came over me."

"I know what came over you, Loke. Your playboy side, that's what happened. You can't go a day without cheating on me huh?" I asked. He opened his mouth to speak, but I spoke again, "Maybe this isn't working out."

His expression quickly changed to fear, "W-what do you mean?"

I sighed, "I mean, I think we should break up. I mean, you've lied to me when you looked into my eyes and you expect me to stay with you? It hurts to be with you. Do you know that?"

Next thing I knew, he was on his knees holding me hand, "You're kidding right, Lucy. I can't lose you. You're the most important person in my life."

I swung my hand away from his, "Well maybe you should've thought about that when you were cheating on me. Now, it's too late. I'm sorry Loke, but I guess this is goodbye." I attempted to smile but instead of a smile, tears dropped from my eyes. I saw his eye widen in shock and I quickly left the park.

**Next Day**

A day already passed and I'm in bed with tissues around me. Once I got home yesterday, I cried all day and I'm still crying. I heard a knock coming from my door and I just ignored it, thinking it was just my parents. Unfortunately, the knock continued, "Come in," I said groggily.

The door flew opened revealing my three best friends, Erza, Levy and Juvia. Juvia saw me and gasped, "Oh god, Lucy. What happened?" she asked.

I sat up from bed a wiped the last of my tears, "I thought I told you guys yesterday…"

"Why do you think we're here today? Our best friend is hurting and we're here to comfort her," Levy stated.

I smiled, "Thanks, but I thought you guys were going to be with your boyfriends."

Erza shook her head, "Nope, they're having a talk with Loke demanding an explanation from him. It seems like they're not happy about your little break up either."

"Well, I don't think anything would work now. You know that this is the seventh time he made out with another girl in front of me." I said with fresh tears welling inside of me.

The girls noticed and quickly rushed to my side, each rubbing my back, "Then he doesn't deserve you. I have an idea!" Levy suddenly exclaimed. We all gave her questioning looks. "Let's get you all dolled up and we'll help you look for a new guy," she suggested.

Erza and Juvia looked eager to it while I just looked nervous. I know I was the one who broke up with Loke but I still love him. "Why don't you guys look for someone for me? I don't feel like going out right now."

"Are you sure?" Erza asked. I nodded. They shrugged, "Then we'll go find some candidates and we'll show you the pictures tomorrow then," she gave me a smile and I just nodded. With that, they left my house leaving me in my room alone again.

I decided to get some ice cream and watched T.V. I was enjoying my time until the doorbell rang. I lazily got off the couch and went to the door, only to reveal him.

"What do you want?" I spat as if it was venom.

He slightly flinched from the coldness of my voice, "I'm here to apologize, Lucy. I know I'm always saying sorry but I really didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me. I promise I'll be a better man."

I looked away, avoiding his mesmerizing hazel eyes, "I want to believe that, but I can't."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I know that you'll break that promise!" I yelled, tears in my eyes.

I saw the hurt in his eyes. I could tell those words really hit him, "What if I told you that I will never break that promise. Lucy, I know I've been a fool lately and I know I don't deserve you but if you give me one last chance, I promise you I won't lose that chance." He said those words so boldly that it surprised even me. I've never seen him like this before.

"Please, Lucy. You're the most important person in my whole life. I don't know where I'll be without you. I'm begging you, Lucy, to give me, Loke, one last chance. I promise I'll change to be a better man," he pleaded.  
My eyes widened because of what had just said. Loke just said he'll be a better man, "Do you promise me?" I held up my pinky and pointed it towards him.

He smiled. His famous genuine smile that always melted me, and the only smile that only I got, "I promise with my life," he wrapped his pinky finger with mine and pulled me into a hug. I found myself hug back.

When we let go, we stared into each others eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes with my brown eyes met. We felt so magical. We felt as if we were the only ones there with nothing else. Next thing I knew, he lowered to my face and his lips were just three inches away from mine. Then he gently placed his lips on mine and I found myself kissing back. His arms slowly wrapped around my waist and my arms were locked around his neck. We broke apart after fifteen seconds and heard whistles and cheers.

"Does that mean you two are together again?" Levy asked who was being held by Gajeel.

Loke grinned and pulled me into him, "That's what I think. What do you think, Lucy?" he asked with his usual smirk.

I giggled, "Yeah, we're back together."

The guys clapped, "Good, did you know that he was moping all day yesterday?" Gray asked.

Loke's face went red and I noticed Jellal was laughing while Gajeel was chuckling, "Yeah, and today wasn't exactly an improvement. Erza had to snap some sense into him."

I raised my eyebrow at the scarlet-haired girl that was wrapped by Jellal's arm, "I thought you guys were looking for a 'candidate'" I asked.

"Juvia could tell you still missed him so Juvia told Erza to snap some sense into him." Juvia said, smiling.

Loke raised an eyebrow, "You missed me eh?"

I playfully punched him, "Oh, shut up. You weren't exactly up and about either. You were moping, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess I just couldn't accept the fact that I lost someone as special as you." With that, he placed another kiss on my lips, earning 'aww's' from my friends and chuckles from their boyfriends.

* * *

**This was my first one-shot and I can't really tell if it sucks or not because I'm the writer. I would really appreciate it if you guys, the readers, could review or something because it would, first of all, boost my self-confidence in writing and it would make me feel good in my crappy life...**

**So,**

**R&R? :)**


End file.
